The approach is to develop an effective strategy for prevention of iron overload in high-risk candidates for hereditary hemochromatosis. The strategy is based on integration of a dietary inhibitor of non-heme iron absorption, with an effective means for early selection of high-risk candidates, and monitoring of the life-long effectiveness of the strategy. Selection of high-risk candidates is based on actual measurement of dietary non-heme iron absorption in genotypically selected individuals, using a non-radioactive isotope technique. Effective monitoring is based on periodic measurement of dietary non-heme iron absorption throughout life using this non-radioactive technique in relation to observed changes in iron stores. During Phase I, the overall feasibility of this approach will be assessed in six male human subjects (HHC patients) by assessing the central component of the integrated strategy, that an effective inhibitor for life-long inhibition of dietary non-heme iron in these subjects. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE